


Repeat

by chaWOOPa



Series: Achievement Hunter AUs [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, i talk about guns and explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about the daily lives of the Immortal Fake AH Crew boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat

Guns blazing

Fire smoking

Heat searing

Hearts Stopping

 

Ground shaking

Bodies bleeding

Bones breaking

Hearts Stopping

 

Feet running

Fingers pressing

Curses flying

Hearts stopping

 

Eardrums bursting

Screams echoing

Bodies falling

Hearts stopping

 

Silence,

Blessed silence,

a moment of peace,

a moment to breathe.

 

Bleeding stopping

Bones mending

Bodies rising

Hearts starting

  
Repeat.


End file.
